Hinata yo te amo
by pablooh b
Summary: Naruto es un estudiante de Konoha Gakuen que intenta conquistar a su amiga, Hinata, pero algo sale mal y no sabe como quedara su cion corelan Hinata-chan pero nesecita intentar ¿como le saldran las cosa a Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios solo los tomo prestados para la historia que espero que les guste.

* * *

Casa de Naruto

-Naruto, hijo levantate que tienes escuela- le decia Kushina a Naruto desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy ma, me estoy poniendo el uniforme!- le contestaba el rubio.

Naruto era un chico hiperactivo que se la pasa compitiendo con su mejor amigo, Sasuke, que era el mas popular de la escuela o sino bromeaba con sus otros amigos/as Hinata Hyûga su mejor amiga, Kiba Inuzuka, Chôji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Sai e Ino Yamanaka. Naruto era un poco despistado pero se las arreglaba para no desaprobar en la escuela, casi siempre pidiendole ayuda a Hinata, que era la mejor de la clase.

Después de vestirse bajo a la cocina a desayunar.

-¿Ma como se puede conquistar a una chica?-pregunto el ojiazul con una taza de caje en la mano y una tostada en la otra.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene esa pregunta?-lo miraba coqueta su madre

-No es nada en especifico es que es que... ¡bueno si me gusta una chica y ¿que?!- le grito Naruto ya exaltado a su madre.

-No es para que te enojes solo queria saber, y ami no me hablas asi, soy tu madre mas respeto-le dijo su madre con una vena en la frente.

Mientras que ellos gritaban un rubio muy parecido a Naruto pero mas adulto que este se ponia una bata para bajar a la cocina con su familia.

-¿Que pasa aqui? me despertaron con sus gritos-les decia Minato con una bata y unas pantuflas bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Y a ti que te importa-gritaron los dos al uniso asiendo que Minato casi se cayera de las escaleras.

Y asi se les paso la hora volando hasta que Naruto se termino de preparar para irse a la escuela.

-Ma ya me voy- le decia Naruto a su madre desde la puerta.

-Bueno, que te vaya bien con "tu" chica-bromeaba su madre.

-Ma!-le gritaba ya casi afuera de la casa.

Se subio a su moto, se puso su casco y se fue a buscar a Hinata.

-Kushina ¿de que hablas, como que "su" chica?-pregunto un intrigado Minato a su esposa .

-Te lo cuento despue solo vistete ¿quieres?, tienes trabajo-dijo Kushina con una cara de satisfaccion.

-Es cierto, ya se me habia olvidado-corria por todas partes buscando sus cosas.

-Hay son tal para cual-suspiraba su esposa.

Casa de Hinata

-Neji, ya me voy Naruto esta afuera esperandome-le decia de una manera dulce Hinata a su primo que vivia con ellos, ya que su padre y madre habian muerto en un choque automovilistico cuando tenia 5 años.

-Bueno, que te vaya bien y no te metas en problemas- le dijo su primo que la trataba como a su hermana menor ya que el era 2 años mayor que ella y vivio gran parte de su vida junto a ella y su otra prima, Hanabi, el iba a la universidad, por eso Hinata se iba siempre con Naruto en su moto.

-A ti tambien, chau-le dejo saliendo de la casa.

Afuera:

-Hola Naruto, ¿todo esta bien?, te veo un poco raro hoy-le dijo inocentemente a Naruto, casi matandolo en vida. El la amaba y ella no se daba cuenta y para colmo el uniforme le quedaba de maravilla, aunque ella era una de las pocas chicas que lo usaban bien, ya que las demas lo usaban "muy" corto, pero a ella le quedaba todo bien para _su_ gusto y asi se quedo mirandola un rato-bueno creo que se nos hace un poco tarde, ¿que tal si nos vamos?-le decia de la misma manera.

-Ah ¿que? ah si, esta bien, vamos- le dijo Naruto dandole el otro casco, un poco distraido, la verdad el hace poco se habia dado cuenta que su amiga era la chica mas bella de Konoha y que era dulce como el algodon de azucar.

El amaba que ella lo abrazara, aunque sea solo por mera coincidencia pero igual contaba ¿no?.

Konoha gakuen

El timbre sonaba mientras que todos entraban a sus respectivos salones menos un grupo de personas que esperaban a otras dos a que llegaran para poder entrar.

Naruto habia estacionado su moto de un peculiar color naranja, su favorito, en el estacionamiento de la escuela y ya se dirigia a la entrada del instituto.

-Hey chicos al fin llegan los estabamos esperando- los saludaba Kiba desde la entrada de la escuela junto con los otros chico.

-¿Todo bien chicos?- los saludaba Naruto.

-Hey ustedes ¿por que todavia no entraron?, si no entran en 2 segundo llamare a sus padres- les decia la directora Tsunade.

-Ya entramos abuela Tsunade-le decia de lo mas tranquilo Naruto a Tsunade.

-Hey Naruto ya van 2 veces esta semana ¿quieres que llame a tus padres?- le dijo ya exaltada por la actitud de uno de los "estudiantes bromistas" del instituto.

-¿De que hablas? si yo ya estoy entrando-dijo casi cayendose por salir corriendo a su salon.

-Hay Naruto tu nunca vas a cambiar-suspiraron todos al uniso.

-Ah ¿de que hablan?-dijo el muy despistado ojiazul. Haciendo que todos se cayeran al puro estilo anime XD.

Ya todos estaban en clases, pero en una todavia no llegaba el maestro que muy de vez en cuando llegaba a tiempo.

Un peligris llegaba al instituto muy atrasado pero sin prisa, porque venia pensando en una buena escusa para esta ocasion.

-Hay chicos no sabran lo que me paso cundo estaba viniendo me asaltaron y...-trataba de excusarse Kakashi.

-Ya sabemos que no es cierto, solo de la clase-dijo todo el salon al mismo tiempo.

-Ya ni me respetan-se hacia el que nadie lo respetaba Kakashi.

La clase paso volando y ya habia llegado el receso y todos salian de sus salones. Un grupo se sentaba en una la mesa para charlar y almorzar, como de costumbre.

-Hina-chan quiero que hablemos en privado ¿me acompañas?-preguntaba un rubio ojiazul ahora un poco timido, no como de costumbre.

-Si por que no-Naruto ya se la habia llevado a un arbol que estaba en el patio para poder charlar a solas pero habian tardado demasiado en ir asi que tenia que decircelo rapido o no podria contarle sus sentimientos-¿para que me trajiste aqui, Naurto?.

-Tengo que decirtelo yo... yo...yo...-no podia, el simplemente no podia hacerlo.

-¿Yo que?¿que me queres decir?-pregunto intrigada la ojiperla.

-Yo te...-lo iba a decir pero en el peor momento sono el timbre que indicaba que el receso acababa de terminar y que todos tenian que ingresar a sus salones de clase.

-Bueno ¿que tal si me lo cuentas despues?-sugirio ella ignorando que su amigo estaba en shock.

Casi le dijo que ella le gustaba, estaba loco o ¿que? oviamente ella no sentia lo mismo que el por ella, y ademas eran amigos desde que iban al jardin incluso fueron a la primaria junto y ahora estaban en el ultimo año de la secundaria, ¿enserio tiraria todos esos años de amistad con tres palabras?, NO, preferia guardarse sus sentimientos que ya no ser nadie para ella.

-Bueno, eso creo-contesto el rubio no muy seguro de si mismo.

Las clases de ese dia ya habian terminado y Naruto y Hinata seguian siendo solo amigos, este se las arreglo para no tener "esa" charla de vuelta con su amiga pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que decirle la verdad o no se perdonaria por saber verdaderamente que sentia ella por el.

Se en cerro en su cuarto a meditar sobre como iba a decirselo, pero no encontraba como decirlo de una manera que no sea tan brusca.

-Hay Hinata si solo supieras lo que yo siento por ti-suspiro resignado pero no sabia que su celular como era de pantalla tactil un ipod, habia llamado a Hinata en altavoz y que esta solo escuchaba atonita del otro lado de la linea.

Continuara...

* * *

Uffff fue mas largo de lo que me imagine 4 horas escribiendo pero al fin termine el primer capitulo, el primer capitulo que escribo wuiii

Espero que les haya gustado porque mañana o el domingo actualizo

INNER: a nadie le gusto.

vos callate ¿quien te metio?

INNER: soy tu otro yo asi que practicamente ya estaba metido.

bueno pero no molestes ¿esta claro?

INNER: okey.

como les decia espero que les haya gustado y esten atentos porque el sabado o domingo actualizo


	2. Chapter 2

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios solo los tomo prestados para la historia que espero que les guste.

* * *

-Hay Hinata si solo supieras lo que yo siento por ti-suspiro resignado pero no sabia que su celular como era un ipod, habia llamado a Hinata en altavoz y que esta solo escuchaba atonita del otro lado de la linea.

-N-na-na Naruto-kun ¿q-que es lo sientes po mi?-pregunto desde el otro lado Hinata en estado de shock.

-¿Ah?, Hinata-chan, ¿donde estas?-pregunto temeroso de que ella halla escuchado todo lo que dijo.

-¿P-porque me llamast...-no alcanzo a preguntar ya que Naruto tiro el ipod desde su venta que estaba en el 2º piso de la casa.

-Soy un estupido, un maldito estupido como no me abre dado cuenta que estaba en altavoz soy un *beep* de *beep*, ahora ella no quera estar con migo, ¿por que? ¿por que? ¿por que me pasa esto a mi?-se maldecia el rubio, de no ser por que estva en altavoz ella ahora no sabria nada.

Estubo en su cuarto todo el dia, no salio de este y tampoco comio. Esto empezaba a preocupar a sus padres que le insistian en que comiera algo.

Casa de Hinata

-¿Que abra querido decir con que si supiera sus sentimientos?¿sera que el esta enamorado de mi?-se preguntaba la ojiperla en su habitacion-no, tiene que ser otra cosa , el no puede sentir eso por mi, somos amigos desde la infancia-pero la verdad, no le disgustaba pensar en ellos como una pareja.

¿Acaso le estaba empezando a gustar Naruto? La verdad, el era muy guapo comparado con todos lo chicos, su cabello oro y sus ojos azules como el mar eran una combinacion perfecta y sus "bigotes" le daban un aspecto muy peculiar.

-Creo que si esta enamorado de mi, wou el chico mas guapo esta enamorado de mi!-brincaba de la alegria sobre su cama.

-¿Como que el chico mas guapo esta enamorado de ti?-le pregunto Neji con el ceño fruncido de solo pensar en "su pequeña prima" con un novio.

-Eh... si, Lee esta enamorado de mi, pero yo no dije "el mas guapo"-le mintio a su primo.

-Bueno, pero si vienes aca con un bebe no me hago cargo-le reprocho su primo.

-Pero que asqueroso, mira una de las mejores fotos de su facebook-le dijo pasandole celular.

-A ver ¿no puede ser tan malo?-unos minutos despues buscaba agua para sus ojo que le quemaban-¡Ahhhh mis ojos, me queman!-gritaba desesperado.

-Ves, te lo dije-bromeo la ojiperla de la situacion de su primo. Cuando por fin encontro agua, se la tiro a la cara.

-Aaaaaa, que bien se siente, hey tu-le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah?, ¿yo que?-pregunto un poco despistada la ojiperla.

-Cuando lo veas, usa gafas muy oscuras, no te quiero ver ciega-le dijo bromeando.

-Okey, hey espera, ¿no tendrias que estar en la universidad ahora?-pregunto un poco confundida.

-Ah si, se me olvido, creo que tengo que salir corriendo, nos vemos despues Hinata-le dijo su primo trastabillando de tanto correr.

-Que despistado que sos, primo-suspiro la joven.

Casa de Sasuke

-Ma, me voy a ver a Naruto, vuelvo a las 23:30-le dijo el azabache a Mikoto.

-Bueno, no te metas en problemas, espera, dijiste a las 23:30, ¡SASUKE!-le grito su madre, pero el no la escucho ya que habia salido corriendo de su casa y se habia subido a su auto en rumbo: la casa de Naruto.

Casa de Naruto

-Hey, Naruto-baka, soy Sasuke, ¡CONTESTAME!, ya se que estas ahi- le gritaba Sasuke desde el otro lado de la linea.

-No estoy para nadie-le contesto Naruto.

-Hey,¿por que no me contestabas al celular?, te llame mas de 10 veces- lo regaño el azabache.

-Ya no lo tengo, lo tire por la ventana-le dijo melancolico el rubio.

-¿Que hiciste, que?, ese era ultimo modelo, y te lo di yo, ¿que no lo recuerdas?-le preguntaba ya exaltado el azabache.

-Si, lo recuerdo, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando bien-todavia sonaba melancolico el rubio.

-Bueno, abre el porton que estoy afuera- le ordeno el azabacha al rubio.

-Ya bajo, esperame- le dijo sonando tranquilo cuando no lo estaba.

-Bueno, te espero-le dijo.

Despues de abrirle el porton a Sasuke, los dos se fueron a la habitacion del ojiazul a charlar y a hacer la tarea de fisica que tenian.  
Ya habian estado 3 horas juntos y al fin habian terminado, ahora solo estaban jugando en la PlayStation 3 del rubio.

-Hey Naruto-baka, sos muy malo en este juego- le decia Sasuke a su amigo que de verdad estaba jugando mal, pero no era porque se malo, sino porque estaba distraido pensando en como iba a remediar lo que le paso a la tarde.

-Ya lo se, Sasuke-teme-se reia el rubio de si mismo-por eso te robo las armas a vos-se seguia riendo el rubio de su amigo.

-Hey esa era mi arma-le reclamaba el azabache.

-Como dijiste, era-se burlaba el rubio.

-¡DING DONG!-sanaba el timbre de la casa de Naruto.

-Sasuke-teme, te toca ir, yo fui antes-le decia el ojiazul.

-Bueno, pero ponle pausa al juego o sabes lo que te va a pasar -lo amenazaba.

-Bue-suspiro resignado el rubio.

Sasuke bajaba por las escaleras hacia la puerta principal sin saber quien era el que la tocaba.

-Eh,¿esta Naruto-kun?, tenemos que hablar, a solas-le dijo Hinata cuando vio a Naruto detras de Sasuke.

-Mira, lo que escuchaste no es cierto-le dijo con nerviosismo el ojiazul.

-¿De que hablan?-les pregunto intrigado el azabache.

-De un tema, que a ti no te interesa-le dijo la ojiperla de mala manera, ya que esta no se llebaba bien.

-Mira, a mi no habl...-no pudo continuar ya que Naruto le tapo la boca.

-Okey, pasa, y Sasuke, ve a tu casa por favor-le rogo su amigo.

-Bueno, pero dejame buscar mis cosas-le contesto Sasuke.

-Okey, ve-acepto el rubio-tu ven con migo.

-Bueno, pero espera hasta el se valla, no me siento segura con el aqui-le suguirio la ojiperla temerosa de que Sasuke pueda oir algo.

-Bueno, esperare-dijo resignado.

Cuando por fin Sasuke termino de recoger sus cosas y se fue en su auto ellos subieron a la habitacion del rubio a charlar de "ese" tema.

-Bueno para empezar, si, me gustas ¿y que hay de malo en eso?-le pregunto un poco timido de la respuesta que pueda darle su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

-La verdad, nada, a mi me gustaria ser tu novia, eres el chico mas lindo que he visto, agradable, sociable, gracioso y tierno- le confeso la ojiperla recordando un echo de hace años.

_Flash Back_

-_uh, mi balon-suspiro una pequeña niña de ojos perla._

-¿_Que te_ _pasa?-le pregunto un niño rubio de 7 años._

-_Mi balon, se atoro en ese arbol-le dijo una pequeña Hinata indicando con su mano hacia el arbolen el que su balon se habia quedado atorado._

-_No llores yo lo buscare por ti ¿Quieres?-le pregunto inocentemente el pequeño Naruto._

_-Bueno-le dijo secandose las lagrimas._

_-Esperame aqui-le indico Naruto._

_-Si-le contesto ya un poco contenta de tener su balon de vuelta._

_Luego de eso Naruto se subio al arbol y agarro el balon para poder llevarselo con sigo._

_-Aca esta tu balon- le dijo Naruto extendiendole el balon._

_-Gracias-le agradecio la pequeña dandole un beso en la mejilla a Naruto para despues salir corriendo._

_-DENADA!-le grito Naruto tocando su mejilla-nunca me lavare esta mejilla-se dijo para si mismo_

_Y desde eso, ellos dos fueron los mejores amigos._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera ves que nos vimos?- le pregunto el ojiazul._  
_

-Si,¿por que?- le pregunto intrigada.

-Desde esa vez estoy enamorado de ti, pero en ese timpo no sabia lo que era exactamente por eso no le di mucha importancia, hasta que me di cuenta de la persona que eras, hace como 1 año, cuando me ayudaste cuando me rompi el brazo, recuerdo que siempre ibas a mi casa a entregarme la tarea, me ayudabas ha hacer las cosas que no me salian por mi brazo, y que eras muy dulce y tierna haciendolo, recien en ese momento me di cuenta que verdaderamente estaba enamorado de ti-le confeso el rubio ya harto de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Bueno la verdad, yo lo hacia porque vos me gustabas mucho y sigues gustando, solo que lo ocultaba porque pensaba que yo no te gustaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada-le dijo sonando alegre.

-Bueno, si tu me gustas y yo te gusto,¿quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto el rubio.

Continuara...!

* * *

Al fin termine el segundo capitulo.

Bueno les quiero contar a los pocos o muchos que leen mi historia que capas capas que no pueda actualizar hasta el jueves o el viernes ya que se acumularon los trabajos que tengo que entregar pero si puedo actualizo antes

POR FAVOR dejen reviews para saber como va la historia y si les gusta o no, y si quieren algun cambio. Les digo porque no pude actualizar el sabado es porque me la pase haciendo dibujos para la portada de la historia y solo me gustaron 2.

BUENO eso es todo

SAYONARA!


	3. Chapter 3

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios solo lo tomo prestados para la historia que espero que les guste.

* * *

-Bueno, si tu me gustas y yo te gusto ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto el rubio.

-Si, si quiero ser tu novia-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que fuera besada con desesperación y lujuria por _su_ rubio, y asi quedaron hasta que se les acabo el oxigeno y tuvieron que separarse, pero la verdad ninguno lo quería hacer, los dos amaban el sabor de los labios de la persona que amaban-bueno ahora que soy tu novia, ¿vamos a pasear?-le pregunto con cierta picara.

-Bueno, mis padres no están y yo también quiero pasar tiempo con _mi_ novia-le contesto de la misma manera el rubio.

Luego de esto, los dos pasearon por la playa recorriendola de esquina a esquina, pasando el tiempo sin saber que ya habian pasado ¡mas de 3 horas!. Luego se subieron a la moto del rubio, con la que habían llegado, y partieron a la casa de Hinata.

Casa de Hinata

-Bueno aquí nos separamos, te voy a extrañar _mi_ amor- le dijo la ojiperla de manera tierna a Naruto.

-Si, pero yo mas-le dijo coqueto el rubio.

Y a si pasaron los días, semanas, meses, hasta que llegaron al 7º mes de noviazgo, todo iba muy bien, Naruto era muy tierno y considerado con ella, y ella era la persona mas importante para el, ella lo ayudaba en cada problema que tenia, le compraba regalos a el con el dinero de su trabajo (de secretaria) y el también a ella con el dinero de su trabajo (co-presidente de la compaña Namikaze), todo bien, hasta que...

Hospital

-Muy bien chico, en un rato te traigo los resultados de los exámenes- le dijo el doctor a Naruto.

-Amor, ¿estas seguro de que no tienes nada?, me preocupa tu estado-le dijo temerosa de que los exames salieran mal.

Naruto era muy atletico, todos los dias corria la playa e iba al gimnasio, pero un dia cuando estaba haciendo pesas sintio un dolor agudo en el pecho antes de caer inconciente, luego de esto se lo llevo una ambulancia para ser revisado.

-Si amor, estoy bien no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien mira y veras- le dijo no muy segurode sus palabras ya que ese dolor habia aparecido dos meses antes de que cayera inconciente en el gimnasio, pero no le dijo a nadie porque no queria que todos se preocuparan por el.

-Bueno chico, haca tengo los resultados, y no son muy malos despues de todo, lo que tu tienes es angina de pecho por tu constane esfuerzo. La verdad no es tan grave, solo no tienes que esforzarte en actividades fisicas y seguir un tratamiento, ¿okey?- le explico el Doctor a Naruto-necesito que firmes aqui para que puedas retirar los farmacos-le indico el doctor a el ojiazul.

Luego de esto Hinata y Naruto se fueron a una farmacia a retirar lo que el medico le receto al rubio.

-Viste, te dije que todo iba a salir bien- le reprocho el rubio a su amada de no tenerle confianza.

-Solo me estaba preocupando por vos- le dijo la joven con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Bueno, ahora que ya sabemos que no es tan grave, ¿te gustaria ir a tomar un helado?- le pregunto ya con su tipico entusiasmo.

-Okey, pero tu invitas- bromeo la ojiperla.

Casa de Sakura

Sasuke se encontraba en la casa de Sakura, ya que el azabache era el novio de Sakura, porque esta le habia insistido tanto que termino aceptandola y se dio cuenta de la persona que era ella, era dulce, tierna y considerada con el y ya llevaban 3 meses de novios, y se contaban _todo_ menos una

-Hey, Sasuke ¿vos sabias que Naruto sale con Hinata?-le confeso la pelirosa, haciendo que el azabache escupiera su agua, empapando todo el piso.

-¡¿QUE?!- pregunto exaltado.

-Que Naruto y Hinata salen- le repitio.

A Sasuke se le pasaron miles de imagenes por su mente, que ellos se la pasaban juntos, tomados de la mano y... cuando ella aparesio en la casa de Naruto aquella vez, ahí fue cuando el _PERDIÓ _a su amigo. Desde esa vez ellos no se pasan tanto tiempo juntos como antes, pero ¿quien era el para decirle a Naruto con quien salir?.

-Bueno, igual ya los sospechaba- dijo con sarcasmo haciendo reir a la pelirosa.

Aeropuerto de LOS ÁNGELES

En el aeropuerto de los ángeles de encontraban los abuelos de Naruto y padres de Minato, que estaban en los ángeles para el torneo mundial de pocker (no me pregunten como llegaron ahí), en el que Tsunade casi perdió todo el dinero, pero Jiraiya se guardo unos pocos miles para volver al pais del Fuego y para poder pagar una cámara de ultima generación para espiar a mujeres.

-Que bien, muy pronto podre ver a _mis _rubios preferidos- dijo la rubia, de ojos miel de aspecto joven pero que en realidad era una señora ya madura.

-Que bien, por fin no tendré que cargar tus *beep* de maletas, querida- le dijo el abuelo a Tsunade de Naruto.

-Hey, ¿le contaste a Naruto y a Minato que vamos para halla?- le pregunto a lo que el viejo canoso nego-¿y que estuviste haciend..- pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta que vio el lente de la cámara en uno de los bolsillos de Jiraiya- a si que te estuviste divirtiendo ¿eh?, bueno ahora te vas a divertir cuando te deje el *beep* mas alto que la cabeza- lo amenazo tronandoze los dedos.

-No es lo que piensas querida, era para capturar el paisaje, si era para eso- pero no le sirvio de mucho, lo unico que pudo hacer antes de recibir el puño de su esposa fue tragar saliva-glup- luego de esto fue a para a la pared.

Luego de esto y que se le bajara el coraje a Tsunade se subieron al avión rumbo a Konoha.

Konoha Gakuen 2 diás despúes del viaje de Tsunade y Jiraiya de regreso a Konoha

En la escuela se estaba llevando acabo una reunión de todos, en el gimnasio de la escuela, para informarles a los alumnos que la directora había vuelto de su mini-retiro de vacaciones.

-Bien chicos, hoy estoy de regreso en la escuela, a si que no quiero ningún problema, o sino ya saben lo que les va a pasar, ¿entendido?-los amenazo la rubia sonandose los huesos.

- Si, lo sabemos- dijieron todos con temor.

Luego de ser informados todos se retiraron a sus respectivos salones a seguir las clases. La hora había pasado volando y ya era hora del reseso en el que todos sonaban muy alegres de que ya faltaban solo uno o dos meses para que termine la escuela, y vinieran las vacaciones y se fueran de viaje a algún sitio. Pero lo que mas les importaba a los del ultimo año (el año de Naruto) era el viaje de graduación al que iban a asistir la ultima semana de escuela.

Continuara...!

* * *

Bueno, les informo que solo pude actualizar porqe hoy no tuve clases, osea mucho tiempo libre y me puse a escribir okey ahora capas que pueda actualizar el miercoles o el jueves.

INNER: no les mientas

No les miento solo es este *beep* mentiroso de *beep* qe les miente, bueno eso es todo los que tenia para poner en ete capitulo porqe se acabo la imaginacion pero no se sabe capas qe me vuelva la imaginacion muajajajaja

INNER: y ¿porqe el muajajaja?

porqe estaba aburrido.

Okey

SAYONARA!

INNER: no me dejes hablendo solo *beep* de *beep*


	4. Chapter 4

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios solo lo tomo prestados para la historia que espero que les guste.

* * *

Luego de ser informados todos se retiraron a sus respectivos salones a seguir las clases. La hora había pasado volando y ya era hora del reseso en el que todos sonaban muy alegres de que ya faltaban solo uno o dos meses para que termine la escuela, y vinieran las vacaciones y se fueran de viaje a algún sitio. Pero lo que mas les importaba a los del ultimo año (el año de Naruto) era el viaje de graduación al que iban a asistir la ultima semana de escuela.

Todos los que se graduaran, irían a las montañas nevadas que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad por una semana y se hospedarian en las cabañas del sitio. El mas emocionado era Naruto, porque le gustaba la idea de pasar tiempo dce calidad con _su_ Hinata.

Ya habia pasado 1 mes, y tan solo faltaban unas semanas para que los chicos se graduaran y se fueran a las montañas. Todos trataban de completar los trabajos a tiempo y tener buena conducta en clase. Excepto Naruto XD, que era el mismo de siempre pero con mejores notas.

Entrada de la Bibioteca

-Hey, Naruto ¿quieres ir a la cancha a jugar un partido?-le pregunto Kiba con un balon en la mano.

-No puedo, tengo que terminar un trabajo con Hinata-fue lo unico que se le ocurrio, para no preocuparlo (ya que eran buenos amigos), por su enfermedad, aunque en parte era cierto, el debia terminar un trabajo con Hinata, y _algo_ mas.

-Okey, nos vemos- le dijo el castaño corriendo.

-CHAU!- fue lo ultimo que le dijo el rubio a su amigo castaño.

Luego de que Kiba se fuera, Naruto entro a la biblioteca y se reunio con Hinata, que lo estaba esperando para empezar, en una mesa a cerca de la ventana para apreciar el bello paisaje. Ya que la biblioteca quedaba en el 5º piso del instito, se podia ver la ciudad hermosa en la que vivian los dos, Konoha.

-Es hermoso ¿no?- le pregunto coqueta la joven ojiperla a _su_ amado rubio.

-Si, pero no tanto como vos- le dijo de la misma manera el rubio.

Luego de tanta ternura los dos se pusieron a estudiar para un trabajo ORAL, en el que lo aprobaba aprobaba la materia, en la unica en la que iba mal Naruto, HIS-TO-RIA. Ya cuando terminaron lo de el oral, los dos se fueron a una cafeteria que quedaba cerca del instituto a tomar lo que quieran y a charlar sobre su dia, y como les habia ido.  
Ya sin darse cuenta habian pasado 4 HORAS juntos, osea ninguno de los dos le habia avisado a nadie que iban a estar en la cafeteria que estaba al frente del instituto.

-Bueno Hinata, creo que tenemos que irnos, ¿no?- alcanzo a articula, antes de tener que estirarse (como cuando uno se levanta en la mañana) y bostesar.

-Si, sera mejor que nos vayamos rapido, no le avise a Neji que iba a estar con vos- le dijo temerosa de que su primo, la castigara por no avisarle que llegaria tarde.

Despues de haber pagado, Naruto y Hinata se fueron en la moto de este, pero ninguno pensó lo que les iba a pasar en una de las calles mas transitada de la ciudad...

Naruto no iba muy rápido solo iba a 50 km2 en su moto porque a Hinata le asustaba cuando iban rápido en la moto de este, cuando de repente un auto los enviste desde el costado de la moto y los envío a parar al otro lado de la acera.  
Cuando los dos estaban en el aire Naruto cerro los ojos y pensó como hubiera sido su vida junto a Hinata, para después tomar la decisión mas dificíl de su vida, el la salvaría a ella de cualquier manera, y la agarro a ella de la cintura y se coloco debajo de ella para amortiguar el choque.

Después de que los dos cayeran mal contra la acera, un peatón llamo a la ambulancia para que pudieran habían pasado cinco horas desde que los habían llevado al hospital, y Hinata ya había despertado pero...  
Naruto toda vía no despertaba, el había recibido la peor parte del choque por ella, el la había salvado. Se había sacrificado por ella, el había visto en que lugar iba a parar ella, contra el cordón de la acera, y decidió que ella valía mas que él y termino por agarrarla por la cintura para después chocar de lleno contra el cordón con la nuca y él callo inconsiente inmediatamente después de recibir el golpe.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas completas y él no había despertado toda vía, mientras que ella lo visitaba todos los días y seguía soñando todos los días lo mismo: el choque, él agarrandola por la cintura, y derrepente él le dice algo en voz tan baja, tan baja que ella solo puede tratar de leerle los labios y lo unico que puede ller en ellos es un TE AMO.

Hospital de Konoha, habitación de Naruto

-Naruto... ¿por que? ¿por que lo hiciste?, si tan solo todo esto no hubiera pasado, yo hubiera... yo hubiera sido tu esposa y... yo quiero que seas el padre de mis hijo, por favor Naruto despierta- fue lo que le dijo ella llorando a su amado, cundo empezó a notar que este estaba abriendo los ojos un poco- O POR DIOS, Naruto despertaste- fue lo unico que le dijo la ojiperla secandose las lamigras, pero no se dio cuenta que en lo unico que habia en la cara del rubio había confusión.

-¿Hinata?,¿donde estamos?- le pregunto el rubio a su amada ojiperla.

-Ah si, estamos en el hospital- le contesto ella.

-Y ¿por que?- le pregunto de nuevo él a ella.

-Porque un *beep* nos choco y tu me salvaste, pero por eso quedaste en coma durante dos semanas- le dijo ella pensando que durante un tiempo penso que lo iba a perder y que por todo lo que habian pasado no les sirvio de nada ya que lo iban a perder ppor un estupido que los choco.

-Wuau, esa fue la siesta mas larga que tuve, per...- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar que vio que ella estaba llorando-¿por que lloras? no me mori- le dijo el a ella.

-Tonto, pense que te iba a perder, por eso quiero que nunca vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por la mia, porque si te vuelvo a ver como estabas antes yo... yo... yo no sabria que hacer, yo no soy nadie sin ti, ¿entiendes?, y tampoco quiero que te vuelvas a subir a una moto en tu vida, prometeme que no lo haras sino yo me...- no alcanzo a termiunar de hablar que Naruto la abrazo y la miro directamente a los ojos para despues decirle.

-Te lo prometo, pero..., tu prometeme que si alguna vez me pasa algo, tu cuidaras de nuestros hijos pase lo que pase, ¿entendido?-fue lo que alcanzo a articular antes de besar con desesperacion a su amada.

-Te lo prometo-le dijo ella despues de separase de el.

Graduación

-El siguiente es... Namikaze Naruto-le dijo la directora Tsunade a su nieto rubio.

Ya cuando la directora termino de saludar a los graduados se hizo una cena a la que todos asistieron, menos dos individuos que tenian algo mejor que hacer.

Casa de los Namikaze-Hyûga

Naruto habia podido comprar una casa gigantesca con lo que le pagaban en la empresa, esa era la casa en la Naruto y Hinata vivirian de hoy en adelante, ya que Naruto tenia un buen trabajo los podria mantener con todo y lujos.

-Bueno Sra. Hinata, ahora estamos solos en _nuestra_ casa, ¿que tal si la llenamos con pequeños Narutitos y Hinatitas?- le pregunto coqueto el rubio a su amada que estaba sonrojada de solo pensar en Naruto y ella haciendo _eso._

_-_Si, pero ¿no tenias que decirme algo antes?-le dijo un poco intrigada de lo que podria tratar.

-Ah si, gracias por recordarmelo- le dijo el sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un cofresito acolchonado con seda azul, del que saco un anillo de oro blanco, con un zafiro y una esmeralda a los lados del diamante que se encontraba presioso en el centro del anillo de COMPROMISO que Naruto le habia comprado- Hinata Hyûga, ¿usted seria mi prometida y madre de mis hijos?- le pregunto con tanto nerviosismo que la mano le temblaba.

-Si, si quiero ser tu esposa, Namikaze Naruto-le dijo con lamigras en los ojos, cundo iba hacia el para abrazarlo se detuvo derrepentemente y se puso muy seria-hey espera, ¿cuanto te salio el anillo?- le preunto muy intrigada por el valor de esa obra de arte.

-No mucho en realidad, solo me costo unos $500.000 dolares- le dijo haciendo que ella se cayera para atras de la impresion (al estilo Naruto, EQUIS DE).

-Pero ¿eso no es mucho?- le pregunto impresionada de lo que valia el anillo.

-La verdad no, lo que si me costo muco fue encontrar un auto para tu gusto, no sabes lo dificil que es encontrar un Bugatti naranja (el que se compro para el) y un Maserati blanco, y que sea convertible (el que le compro para ella).

Luego de mostrarle los autos, que estaban en la cochera de la casa, los dos pasaron la mejor noche de sus vidas, los dos al fin se unieron en uno mismo.

-Amor, esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, nunca voy a olvidar ese hermoso sonido tuyo- le dijo refirendose a cuando ella exclamaba el nombre de él.

* * *

PERDON, PERDON, PERON, ya se queles dije que el miercoles o el jueve y qe actualize resien el viernes es qe me dieron un trabajo de SEIS hojas y qe era de los dos lados de la hoja y lo tengo qe presentar el lunes o no paso de grado por tecnologia

INNER: pero si lo terminaste el jueves

si pero como a las 11 de la noche y despues me mandaron a dormir

INNER: si tu lo dices

Bueno ahora qe tengo tiempo libre capas, capas qe actualize el martes y...

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY... EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO OSEA ES EL EPILOGIO

BUENO FUE BUENO MIENTRAS DURO PERO LES PROMETO QE ARE NUEVAS HISTORIAS MAS LARGAS Y ENTRETENIDAS

SAYONARA!


	5. Chapter 5

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios solo lo tomo prestados para la historia que espero que les guste.

* * *

-Amor, esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, nunca voy a olvidar ese hermoso sonido tuyo- le dijo refirendose a cuando ella exclamaba el nombre de él.

10 años despúes

Resulta que Naruto habia embarazado a Hinata la noche de la graduación, lo que no tomaron muy bien Minato, Hiashi y Neji, que lo querian matar a toda costa.

La verdad Naruto ya tiene 3 hijos Sora, Hanabi y Kai. Los tres grandes orgullos de el rubio y la ojiperla, Sora es el mas grande con 10 años, es identico a su padre, pero tiene los ojos de Hinata. Hanabi tiene 8 años, es un poco hiperactiva como él y tan bella como Hinata. Y Kay es un pequeño niño de 6, ojos azules y pelo rubio es un poco timido con los demás niños pero tiene amigos que son los hijos de los amigos de Naruto y Hinata. Los tres tienen algo en común con el rubio además de ser sus hijos: los cuatro aman el ramen.

Casa de los Uchiha-Haruno

Sasuke le habia pedido matrimonio a la peli rosa 2 años después de la graduación, y eran una familia feliz con su pequeño hijo, Itachi de 6 años que casualmente competia siempre con Kay por todo. (_como Sasuke y Naruto XD)_

-Hey Naruto, hace tiempo que no nos visitabas ¿que te paso?- le pregunto la peli rosa con un delantal de cocinera y un palo de amasar.

-No era nada, solo era que el trabajo me envio al otro extremo del mundo, a tratar de tener nuevos inversionistas para la empresa- le contesto el rubio con una mano en la nuca revolviendose mas su alborotado cabello.

-Hola Sakura, ¿como esta Itachi?- le pregunto apareciendo la ojiperla con Kay detras del rubio.

-Ah, hola Hinata, Itachi esta bien pero tiene un poco de fiebre, asi que no puede salir afuera a jugar con vos- le dijo la ojijade agarrando de los cachetes a Kay.

-Ay, tia eso duele- dijo el pequeñin sobandose sus enrojesidas mejillas.

-Bueno, Naruto, Sasuke esta en su despacho, y tu Kay, Itachi esta jugando al Need For Speed en su habitación- le dijo mirando como salian esos dos disparados hacia el lugar de sus mejores amigos-Bueno Hinata, ahora estamos solas ¿que te parece si vamos de compras?-le dijo la ojijade con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca-le dijo de la misma manera la ojiperla.

En el despacho de Sasuke

-¡Hey teme, cuanto tiempo!- le dijo el rubio entrando sin avisar al despacho de su amigo que estaba mirando cosas chanchas que rapidamente guardo. (_No me esperaba eso de Sasuke, el que siempre esta tan serio XD)_

_-_¡Hey BAKA!, no puedes entrar sin avisar ¿que no vez queme estaba echando una p...- se acordo que no podia decirselo, sino quedaria como un pervertido.

Luego de que todo se arreglara los dos adultos se pusieron a ver el partido de la selección de futbol española.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Itachi

-Tu nunca me vas a ganar, ademas mi papa me enseño a hacer nitro- le decia el pequeño rubio a su amigo.

-Si, te voy a gar porque mi papa me enseño a chocar a los demas y hacrelos volcar- le dijo picaro el pequeño azabache de ojos jade.

Los dos pequeños se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando carreras en la Xbox, mientras que en el centro comercial sus dos madres caminaban con los dos brazos llenos de bolsas llenas de todo lo que compraron.

-Y bien Hinata ¿como les va a ustedes dos en la cama?- le dijo la peli rosa tomando un helado, y haciendo que la otra se sonrojara.

-Bueno, ya sabes, bien, él lo hace muy bien y... ya sabes, ahora no podemos "hacer eso" tanto- le contesto la ojiperla muy sonrojada por decirle eso a su mejor amiga.

-Con razon que tienen tantos hijos y de seguro muy bien echos- le dijo picarona la ojijade haciendo que la ojiperla se vuelva mas roja que un tomate-ja ja ja ja ja , no es para tanto Hina- le dijo riendose de su amiga.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha-Haruno se sorprendieron de encontrar todo en su lugar. (_Algo muy raro cuando venian los Uzumaki-Hyûga)_

_-_Espera Hinata, ¿no abran secuestrado a los chicos?- dijo con mucha seriedad la peli rosa.

-Es lo mas factible- le contesto a su amiga.

Cuando derrepente PAM PAM PAM! _(mas feos mis disparos XD)_ sonaron como disparos en la habitación de Itachi.

-NOOO!- fue lo unico que articularon las dos antes de salir corriendo a la habitación del pequeño, pero cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde...

-Maldito Sasuke-teme, me mataste desde atras, eso no se vale- le reprocho el rubio.

-Todo se vale, en un juego, ademas no fui yo fue tu hijo- le dijo el azabache.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijieron las dos al uniso.

Resulta que los cuatro estaban jugando al Call Of Duty Black Ops II en multijugador, con el volumen al maximo, que resulto hacer sonar muy parecido a un disparo real el balazo que recibio Naruto en el juego.

-Malditos estupidos, pensamos que les habian disparado- les dijieron las dos madres a sus esposos e hijos.

Despues de que todo se aclarara las dos familias cenaron con tranquilidad hasta que llego la hora de que los Uzumaki-Hyûga se fueran a su casa a dormir.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿y Sora y Hanabi?- les pregunto el azabache.

-Sora esta en la casa de Itama (_hijo de Gaara) _y Hanabi esta en la casa de Matsuri (_hija de Tenten). _

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, fue lindo pasarla con ustedes, nos vemos- les dijo Hinata a los de la otra familia.

-Igualmente, querida- le dijo la peli rosa- Vuelvan cuando quieran, los esperaremos, chau- los despidio con la mano.

Luego de cruzar la ciudad, y de buscar a Sora y a Hanabi la familia del rubio se fue a la suya a descansar.

* * *

Ya se que no me meresco qe me perdonen, pero es qe me cortaron el internet y me retaron por desaprobar una prueba de lengua, y tambien se qe el capitu es muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy corto pero es qe me van a retar si me ven en la computadora escribiendo y mis papas casi llegan de las compras a si qe chau y fue lindo compartir este tiempo con ustedes

infinitas GRACIAS les doy por leerla hasta el final y no defraudarme

Capas qe durante el verano suba una o dos historias mas asi qe no estare ausente

Bueno fue lindo asi qe SAYONARA A TODOS!


End file.
